An armrest for a vehicle may be mounted on a console box installed between a driver seat and a passenger seat to be openable or closable, or may be installed between left and right seats of a rear seat.
In general, as the console box is fixedly installed, the armrest thereon is fixedly installed at a predetermined location to be used for purposes of an armrest and a storage space, but since a location to rest an arm may vary depending on a body condition of a user, some users may feel inconvenient.
Therefore, a structure that can slidably move the console box having the armrest to a desired location is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No 2008/029068.
However, there is convenience that a user can use the console box having the armrest by slidably moving the console box to the desired location, but as the location of the armrest is just changed, there is a disadvantage that the console box cannot be used for various purposes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.